Discovery
by inspiration23
Summary: Clary Morgenstern goes to a school full of talents. When singer Jace Herondale choose's her school to audition for a chance to make a song with him and Clary does not audition what will lead him to Clarissa and her talented friends
1. Chapter 1

Clarissa Morgenstern-Isabelle's, Maia's, and Simon's best friend

Isabelle Lightwood- Clary's best friend and Simon's girlfriend

Maia Roberts-Clary's best friend and Jordan's girlfriends

Simon Lewis-Isabelle's boyfriend and Clary's best friend

Jonathon Morgenstern-Clary's brother

Alec- Isabelle's sister and Magnus's boyfriend

Magnus-Alec's boyfriend

They all go to a school of singing and dancing. Clary and Isabelle can sing and dance. Maia can sing. Jordan and Jonathon can dance and rap. And Simon can sing and dance.


	2. Getting Ready for the Concert

I was working on a new song when my best friend Isabelle barged into the room looking more excited than usual so I asked, "What are you so excited for?".

Instead of answering she shoved her phone in my face and I rolled my eyes when I finally realized she was listening to a new song by Jace Herondale. I wonder how she can even stand the boy. He is so full of himself I wonder how his head has not blown up yet.

The only reason I am going to his concert today is because Izzy is forcing me to go along with her I tried to get out of it but when I said that I had other plans Maia gave me a look that when people saw it they would say 'if looks could kill' so I did not say anything after that accept that I would go.

"We are going to go see Jace perform tonight.", she yelled causing me to flinch a little. I rolled my eyes at her obsessiveness of him

" Why are you so obsessed with the die blonde wanna-be goth weirdo anyway?" , I said with a tone of disgust," I thought you had a boyfriend named I don't know Simon."

"Oh hush and get in the shower so I can dress you for the concert." , she said and shoved me in the bathroom.

To annoy her I took my time getting in the shower. She must have caught what I was doing because she came into the bathroom and told me that if I did not hurry up she would come in the shower and wash me herself. I know. It's creepy isn't it.

So I picked up my pace. When I got out I put on an oversized shirt and went to my bedroom where Izzy was looking through my closet.

She came out of my closet with a dress that went mid-thigh. The top was sparkly black and the bottom was white. It was tight on the top but the bottom half was flowy.

But then she went back into my closet and took out 8 inch heels and I think I can say that there was no way I was wearing those shoes. So I put them back into my closet and got my pair of black high tops out.

She rolled her eyes at my what she would say it lack of style. She than did my hair and makeup. And sometimes Izzy can give a really good makeover.

We went downstairs because it was almost time to go to the concert. Simon, Maia, Jordan, Magnus, Alec, and Jonathon was on the couch watching tv.

All their jaws dropped to the floor when they saw me and Izzy. I giggled when Maia had to slap Jordan in order for him to snap out of is daze.

"Damn it Isabelle! I'm trying to get boys away from her! , Jonathon groaned.

I just chuckled at them and in the corner of my eye I can see Simon still looking at me. So I walked over to him and slapped him in the back of his head

"Clary you cannot go to a concert like that. You'll get raped by the first man that looks at you. You know what I absolutely forbid you from wearing that to the concert. Now go upstairs and changed into baggy sweatpants and an over-sized shirt.", he said and all I did was laugh at their protectiveness of me.

"Come on.", Izzy was starting to walk towards the door, "We do not want to be late for the concert."

I glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:00 and the concert started at 8:30 so if we were going to see the whole show we were going to have go now.

So I started my way to the door with everybody followed behind. We all went our cars. Isabelle, Maia and Jonathon followed me as Alec, Jordan, Magnus, and Simon went to their cars.

When we got into the car I saw Isabelle get into the back while Maia got into the front with me and Jonathon in the back. I started to drive in comfortable silence when Maia turned the radio on and a song that me, Isabelle, and Maia new by heart. It was our anthem of friend ship.

Oath by Cher Loyd feat Becky G

Jonathon had a horrified look on his face because he knew we were about to sing it and he was the only gut in the car and whenever we tried to get him to sing with us he would say that it was unmanly for him to sing such a girly song. So we started to sing the song

Clary_ _Isabelle and Maia_

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_

_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_

_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

_'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_

_All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_

_We got something you can't undo, do_

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

Now it was my turn to sing.

I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes

I know I call you lazy, and that's most times

But you complete me, and that's no lie

You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie

We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song

Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong

And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong

You got a best friend sing, sing along

We started singing together while Jonathon was looking at us with an amused face.

Laughing so damn hard

Crashed your dad's new car

All the scars we share

I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low, just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go, just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change, no matter the weather

This is my oath to you

Oh ohh, I'll never let you go

Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Oh ohh, just thought that you should know

Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Yeah...

Wherever you go, just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low, just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go, just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change, no matter the weather

This is my oath to you

Oh ohh

You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah

Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Oh ohh

Wherever you go, just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change, no matter the weather

Oh ohh, this is my oath to you

When the song was over we busted out laughing than after a few minutes another song came on. I smiled as I started to sing the song. Me and Jonathon love this song and we sing it with each other every time it comes on.

_Clary__ Jonathon

Jonathon starts at it and points at me to sing so I start it

**What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.**

**I love the way you make me feel**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love the way you make me feel**

**I love it, I love it**

Jonathon starts to rap and I forgot how good of a rapper he was.

_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_

_Do my singing in the shower_

_Picking petals off the flowers like_

_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_

_[Another version:] I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)_

_You give me that kind of something_

_Want it all the time, need it everyday_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_I start to sing again._

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I point at John while I sing._

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_

_And I don't care who sees it, babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

**I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**

**I love the way (I love it, I love it)**

**Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**

**Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)**

**The way you love me**

**Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping**

**When you put your lips on mine**

**And, honey, it ain't a question (q-question)**

**'Cause, boy, I know just what you like**

**So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday**

**Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me**

**Stay by your side, I'll never leave you**

**And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper**

**So don't you worry, baby, you got me**

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)**

**You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)**

**And I don't care who sees it, babe**

**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)**

**I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**

**I love the way (I love it, I love it)**

**Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**

**Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)**

**The way I love you**

Jonathon raps again.

_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_

_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_

_You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_

_Said your bed be feeling lonely,_

_So you're sleeping in mine._

_Come and watch a movie with me,_

_"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,_

_Just come and move closer to me_

_I got some feelings for you,_

_I'm not gonna get bored of_

_But, baby, you're an adventure_

_So let me come and explore you_

I start to sing my part and I see Maia and Isabelle smiling at us

**So don't you worry, baby, you got me**

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)**

**You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)**

**And I don't care who sees it, babe**

**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)**

**I love the way (I love the way)**

**I love the way (I love it, I love it)**

**Baby, I love the way (I love the way)**

**Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)**

**I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**

**I love the way (I love it, I love it)**

**Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**

**Ooh, I love the way (I love it)**

**The way I love you**

**The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way**

**I love the way you make me feel**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love the way you make me feel**

**I love it**

**The way I love you.**

We finished the song together and smiled at each other.

"You guys are so much better than me I could hate you." , Isabelle pouted. Maia nodded in agreement

"What can I say? The talent runs through our veins." , Jonathon said a little too proud of himself.

"Sure", she muttered sarcastically.

"Wow", he says in mock hurt "that hurts, that hurts right here", he says while putting his hand over his heart.

"Okay we're here now!" , I said as we pulled up to a club called the Pandenomium.

I jumped out the car with Maia and linked arms with her and whispered, " I have to walk with someone that is not a weirdo."

"Hey!" ,Izzy and John yelled at the same time. Me and Maia giggled at them.

"Come on. Let's go find the others.", I said and led her to the front. Then I saw Alec, Simon, Magnus, and Jordan walking up the steps. "There you are. We have been waiting for you for ages." Maia rolled

"We only got here like 2 minutes ago.", Maia said.

"Be quiet! They did not need to know that.", I said, "Come on we don't want to be late."

"Yeah I don't want to be late for all of Jace's new song." , Isabelle squealed and jumped up and down.

I groaned 'This is going to be a long night' thinking to myself.


	3. The Concert

Screaming That's all I heard when we entered the stadium and there was a lot of screaming.

" Come. We are front row." Izzy draggedwith the others trailing behind once we got there we sat and talked for a little while than the lights came off and in the middle of the stage was the golden boy himself.

''How is everybody doing tonight.''Instead of responding they just screamed. He looked around the crowd unitl they landed on me and he winked and all I did was roll my eyes and scoff.

''Well why don't we start'' and he got into his position

The Man by Aloe Black

Girl you can tell everybody

Yeah you can tell everybody

Go ahead and tell everybody

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man

Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man

And he finally looked up and his eyes were still trained on me while he walked around the stage singing.

I believe every lie that I ever told

Paid for every heart that I ever stole

I paid my cause and I didn't fold

Well it ain't that hard when you got soul (this is my world)

Somewhere I heard that life is a test

I been though the worst but still I give my best

God made my mold different from the rest

Then he broke that mold so I know I'm blessed (this is my world)

Stand up now and face the sun

Won't hide my tail or turn and run

It's time to do what must be done

Be a king when kingdom comes

Girl you can tell everybody

Yeah you can tell everybody

Go ahead and tell everybody

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man

Girl you can tell everybody

Yeah you can tell everybody

Go ahead and tell everybody

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man

Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man

I got all the answers to your questions

I'll be the teacher you could be the lesson

I'll be the preacher you be the confession

I'll be the quick relief to all your stressing (this is my world)

It's a thin line between love and hate

Is you really real or is you really fake

I'm a solider standing on my feet

No surrender and I won't retreat (this is my world)

Stand up now and face the sun

Won't hide my tail or turn and run

It's time to do what must be done

Be a king when kingdom comes

Girl you can tell everybody

Yeah you can tell everybody

Go ahead and tell everybody

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the ma

Girl you can tell everybody

Yeah you can tell everybody

Go ahead and tell everybody

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man

Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man

I'm the man

Go ahead and tell everybody what I'm saying y'all

I'm the man

Go ahead and tell everybody what I'm saying y'all

Girl you can tell everybody

Yeah you can tell everybody

Go ahead and tell everybody

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man

Girl you can tell everybody

Yeah you can tell everybody

Go ahead and tell everybody

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man

Girl you can tell everybody

Yeah you can tell everybody

Go ahead and tell everybody

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man

Girl you can tell everybody

Yeah you can tell everybody

Go ahead and tell everybody

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man

Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am

I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man

And he was done.

He sung more songs for th next hour and was about to sing one last song. His new song Izzy was so excited It made me smile that she was having such a good time

''Now for my final song I would like someonne to come up\"Girls screamed in hopes of being picked.\\ And that is a girl with green eyes and red hair." and while he said that he looked right at me and the people hat were around me looked at me. I shook my head no to him and he frowned at me for a second before having someone bring me up there

When I was up there I looked up and saw so many people in front of me. More than I have ever seen in one place before and I have been places.

Jace looked at me and smirked and said into the mike ''What may I ask is your name'' he said.

And all I said was ''Clary Fray"

Well Clary would you like to sit I can GET A STOOL for you.''he said I replied with a no and sked why I was up here. and he said for him to sing a song to a fan

I'm not a fan" which earned gasps from the audience and a look of disbelief for Jace which he soon recovered from.

well to sing a song to you than ''And music started to play and he looked at me and began to sing

All of Me by John Legend

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

[Bridge]

My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

[Chorus]

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

[Verse]

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you

[Bridge]

My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

[Chorus]

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you,oh

Give me all of you

[Bridge]

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

[Chorus]

Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohh

And for the whole song I listened to the song and heard the words and the when I opened my eyes not realizing I closed them I did not realize how close Jace was to me and the crowd was still quiet until they started to clap and I quickly got off the stage and we left.


	4. The After Math

Ever since the concert the gang has been trying to talk to me about what has happened.

I don't see why it was a big did not bother me that much but to the others this is as big as when Jesus rose from the dead but it was not.

"Will you stop tlking about it", I yelled at them making them finally shutup but Jon looked pretty ticked. He has been pretty mad at Jace for how in his words he got close and personal at me.

I was wearing plain white denim shorts,a crop top shirt that said hug me brutha with white converse and my brown satchel.

It was monday and we were going to present our song for school. Since it was pretty hard to write your own song we asked if we could do groups and our music teacher said it was okay. So since all of us were in the same class we decinded to do it together but Simon said he wanted to present by himself because he was working on his own song.

"Come on. We are going to be late to school",and with that we left in our own cars.

When we went to school we parted ways to get together our instruments because our first class was with .The bell rung right when I got to the auditiorium.I sat in a spot next to Maia and Izzy.

"Okay your assignments are due today so who would like to go first."I did not want to go first but Izzy had to raise her hand and had to pick Izzy.

So Izzy, Maia,Jon,Jordan, and I went to the stage with our instruments

I was going to sing,Jordan was going to play the drums and rap with Jon,and Maia play the piano and Izzy would sing with me.

Once we were done setting up Hodge said "You may start now"

Same Love

Maia began to play the beginning of the song on the piano than Jon began to rap.

When I was in the 3rd grade

I thought that I was gay

Cause I could draw, my uncle was

And I kept my room straight

I told my mom, tears rushing down my face

She's like, "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-K"

Trippin', yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she

A bunch of stereotypes all in my head

I remember doing the math like

"Yeah, I'm good in little league"

A pre-conceived idea of what it all meant

For those who like the same sex had the characteristics

The right-wing conservatives think it's a decision

And you can be cured with some treatment and religion

Man-made, rewiring of a pre-disposition

Playing God

Ahh nah, here we go

America the brave

Still fears what we don't know

And God loves all His children

And somehow forgotten

But we paraphrase a book written

35 hundred years ago

I don't know

I started to sing my part and put my elbow on Jon's shoulder while I sung into the microphone. Yes we had to have a microphone because we had a big school with lots of I started to walk around the stage.

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

My love, my love, my love

She keeps me warm [x4]

And then I sat down in the front of the stage with my legs dangling. Why did I have to be so short Than it was Jordans turn to rap

If I was gay

I would think hip-hop hates me

Have you read the YouTube comments lately

"Man that's gay"

Gets dropped on the daily

We've become so numb to what we're sayin'

Our culture founded from oppression

Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em

Call each other faggots

Behind the keys of a message board

A word rooted in hate

Yet our genre still ignores it

Gay is synonymous with the lesser

It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion

Gender to skin color

Complexion of your pigment

The same fight that lead people to walk-outs and sit-ins

Human rights for everybody

There is no difference

Live on! And be yourself!

When I was in church

They taught me something else

If you preach hate at the service

Those words aren't anointed

And that Holy Water

That you soak in

Has been poisoned

When everyone else

Is more comfortable

Remaining voiceless

Rather than fighting for humans

That have had their rights stolen

I might not be the same

But that's not important

No freedom 'til we're equal

Damn right I support it

[Trombone]

I don't know

Izzy started to sing.

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

My love, my love, my love

She keeps me warm [x4]

Jon started to rap again while Jordan sat next to Maia on the piano bench while me and Izzy sat on the piano.

We press play

Don't press pause

Progress, march on!

With a veil over our eyes

We turn our back on the cause

'Till the day

That my uncles can be united by law

Kids are walkin' around the hallway

Plagued by pain in their heart

A world so hateful

Someone would rather die

Than be who they are

And a certificate on paper

Isn't gonna solve it all

But it's a damn good place to start

No law's gonna change us

We have to change us

Whatever god you believe in

We come from the same one

Strip away the fear

Underneath it's all the same love

About time that we raised up

Than I sang the last part and I stood next to Jon with my head on his shoulder as I sang.

Love is patient, love is kind

Love is patient (not cryin' on Sundays)

Love is kind (not cryin' on Sundays) [x5]

It was quiet for a second before they started to cheer and Hodge even smiled and that was something you rarely saw

"Good Job. I am glad I said yes to you guys working in groups", Hodge walked on the stage as we jumped down and sat down.

The rest of the students performed as well as Simon who sung When I was your Man.

I had 4 more classes. Self-defence\P.e,Voice prep, Dance class and free period. Izzy and I have the same class so for free period we would go to my house

And Izzy came screaming in my room again talking about something so fast I could not keep up.

"Wait stop talking so fast"yelling at her did not change her so I did what they did in movies and slapped and that shut her right up so she could glare at me

''Well'' and her anger vanished when she started to talk "Jace Herondale is going to pick a school for students to audition and he will make a song with whoever he picks." it was amazing how she said all of that in one breath.

"So", I did not see what the big deal was.

So… He said the school he will pick is in Los Angeles and guess what we live in Los Angeles"she practically screamed in my face.

"Are you gonna audition" I replied with a no and she said she was not going to do it without me and I kind of felt bad.

Then the doorbell rang and Maia was at the door with Simon Jordan and Jon behind them trying to fight each other. Hint word trying before they could start Maia flipped all three of them to the ground. They groaned as we laughed on the ground.

"Self-defence class comes in handy doesn't it Maia" I asked her trying to stop laughing

"You bet it does" she smirked at the guys on the ground.

"Come on get up" Maia pulled them up and they walked inside not before I saw a bright flash come from the bush. I looked around but no one was there so I closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what do you say we do?",Clary asked once they all got inside.

I don't know . What should we do Clary", my brother asked me. He always hung out with us if he wasn't with his football friends.

I dont know Oooh maybe we should have a sleepover again. This time all of us unlike last time when you guys bailed." looking at the boys except for Magnus who was more than happy to show up last time. while they seemed very insterested with anywhere else except for our faces while we glared at them.

"I had football."Jonathon and Alec said "I had band practice", Simon and Jordan said at the same time.

And at the same time us girls and Magnus said "Sure you were" rolling our eyes.

So since you guys wanted to bail last time, you guys can join us in this sleepover we are going to have. No ifs,ands ,or buts."and as they were about to decline I started again"You will stay here for the sleepover. You will play truth or dare with us. You will get faciels and you will sing, and tell ghost stories around the ound the fire place and we will make a hide out out of unbelieveably large blankets and you will enjoy . Do you hear me!" it was amazing how I said that in one breath and they soon agreed to stay in fears of being beat up by all of us girls and Magnus . Because Maia was not the only on that had to go to self defence and the all had to learn that the hard way."

"Good now help me get the blankets from the closet.'' still trying to catch my breath form the speech I just gave and the boys practically ran to the closet under my orders.

"This is why you are my best friend"Maia and Izzy said at the same time while I laughed and Magnus smiled.

We will be having a fun night feeling giddy.


End file.
